


Dear Galahad...

by Salios



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, advice article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dear Galahad, it's me again. Bit of a change from my usual but I met a bloke recently. By that I mean I tried not to make a fool of myself staring at his perfect face while trying to take his order.'<br/>Where Harry runs an advice column on being a gentleman and Eggsy writes in often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by deftmegalodon and I decided to run with it...though at the pace of a tortoise.  
> As always, comments, kudos, artwork, and fan stuffs are always appreciated and make me squeal like a baby pig.

 

 _Dear Galahad, it's me again. Bit of a change from my usual but I met a bloke recently. By that I mean I tried not to make a fool of myself staring at his perfect face while trying to take his order. I don't think he noticed me, which is both a boon to my dignity and a bit upsetting as I desperately want him to. But he's far FAR out of my league, if his bespoke suit wasn't a give away. What do I do? Should I give up my fantasies of a posh bloke like noticing a chav like me? Or is there some way I can manage it? Thanks, Lovelorn_.

Eggsy chewed his lower lip, debating his wording one last time before muttering a 'fuck it' and hitting send. He closed the window on his mobile and tucked it away. The timing was perfect as his table's order was up. He grabbed the food and, balancing carefully, wove his way back to the appropriate table.

 _Dear Galahad_ was an advice column on becoming a gentleman that ran just about daily. When he had still lived at home with his mum and Daisy Eggsy had taken to writing in for advice. At first his questions had been about do's and don't's but soon enough he began to ask for advice on his own home life. He hadn't ever regretted it. Now he lived in his own flat with his mum and sister a block away and Dean, the rat bastard, sitting in jail for the next ten years on charges of drug trafficking and assault with a deadly weapon. Eggsy bore the scars from that night with pride.

The man he was serving was middle aged but fit, his bespoke suit fitting him perfectly. There were a few strands of grey in his hair and a smattering at his temples but other than that could have probably pulled off mid to late thirties without his glasses. He looked up at Eggsy approached, smiling politely as the younger man placed the plates neatly.

"Is there anathin' you need?" At times like these Eggsy wished he had more to say. Sure he was working but this bloke was all kinds of fit and Eggsy wouldn't of minded having a bit of a chat. "I could put in yer dessert order if you know wha' you'd like."

"Ah, no, I'm quite fine actually. I'll have to consider the dessert though. They all sound good but I must watch my diet." He patted his stomach and gave Eggsy a wry grin.

"If you wan' my opinion you don' need no diet, you look fantastic as is." The words spilled out of Eggsy's mouth without thinking and he slapped a hand to it. "I am so, so sorry. I, I crap, look I didn't mean ta be rude, sorry!" Face burning Eggsy scurried away, nearly knocking another waiter over as he bolted for the backroom. His customer stared after him with a shocked, pleased expression and a faint blush.

Eggsy rounded the corner and groaned, immediately whacking his head against the wall inside the kitchen. The cooks laughed and one of them threw a fry at Eggsy’s head. He turned to glare at them.

“Oi, c’mon now! Don’t waste food!”

“Oh piss off Eggsy, ‘s jus’ a fry!” The cook grinned and threw another, this one Eggsy caught between his teeth and bit down on.

He grinned, fry jutting out from between his teeth, and the cook laughed. Swallowing down the fry Eggsy ran a hand through his hair. “Righ’, so I jus’ hit on a customer.”

Catcalls rang out and Eggsy threw his hands up, a grin on his face anyway.

“Well come on, fuckin’ tell us!”

“‘E uh, ‘e’s an older bloke in one a those custom suits. Asked if ‘e wanted dessert but ‘e said no, wanted to watch ‘is diet. Told ‘em ‘e looks fantastic wivout a diet.” He shrugged. “Then I ran like me ma was on me tail for breakin’ the good china!”

A huff came from behind Eggsy and a hand cuffed him across the back of the head. “You’re an idiot, Unwin.”

“Yeah yeah, Gazelle, I feckin’ know.”

“No, I mean, you ran away before he could even say anything!” The brunette huffed and cocked her hip, prosthetics clicking against the floor as she shifted. “He keeps missing his mouth because the guy’s trying to find you in the restaurant!” She threw her hands up and groaned. “Why do I even bother, you’re a lost cause.” An order came up and Gazelle grabbed it, shoving the plates at Eggsy who just barely caught them. “Go do your job and if you’re lucky you might get a nice tip.”

Eggsy stuck his tongue out at her before adjusting the plates and walking out.

———————

The restaurant was slammed over lunch and Eggsy was stuck covering another server’s tables when they were a no show for their shift. This meant, sadly, he didn’t get to say goodbye to the older gent in the posh suit. He had all of thirty seconds to be upset before Gazelle sauntered in and slapped her notebook against his face. Eggsy spluttered and batted her away.

“The ‘ell?”

“Just take it, pretty boy.”

Eggsy grumbled and snatched the book only to freeze. Written in writing as posh as his suit was the man’s phone number and the name ‘Harry’.

————————

The rest of his shift was torture. Eggsy managed to hold off texting Harry until he was home, freshly showered and in bed.

 _Is this Harry? It’s Eggsy, from_ Perry’s _._

The reply took a few moments but was quicker than Eggsy had expected.

_I’m sorry, Eggsy?_

Aw shit.

_Uh, yeah, my tag says Gary? Boss wants us to use our legal names. Mine’s pretty shit though._

Gary really was a shit name. No wonder he got beat so much as a kid.

_Ah! Yes, I remember you now. How was your evening?_

Even smalltalk was managing to make Eggsy grin.

_Got stupid busy. My stupid wanker of a co-worker fucked off, didn’t come in so I had to take over. Sorry I missed you._

Eggsy hit send then paused.

_Think you’ll be in again?_

The reply was immediate, followed by another.

_Not to worry, I appreciate unforeseen circumstances. You certainly made my day though. I had to leave before dessert could be ordered, maybe we could share sometime? That way I can have my cake, eat it too, and stay on my diet all at once._

Eggsy couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, grinning down at his phone.

_I think I can do that._

He fell asleep that night with his phone on his chest and a smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night.

_Dear Lovelorn,_

_What would make you believe you have no chance with this man? Is he married or otherwise taken? Aside from that the only reason I can see him being unavailable is if he says so. I know you’re well versed in the arts of a gentleman, or hope so considering how often you’ve written in, so why not out what you've learnt to use? Begin with small talk, get to know him well enough that you can find common ground, then move forward. Polite conversation can get you many places._

_Sincerely, Galahad_

_\------_

Eggsy but his lip, staring at the response. Okay, so it was kind of an obvious route to take but he really didn't want to fuck up. He hated making a fool of himself to begin with but so far he had enjoyed his chats with Harry. The man had a dry sense of humour often punctuated with awful puns that sometimes made Eggsy cover his face and groan.

They were meeting today after his shift, Harry asking Eggsy if he felt like grabbing a cuppa and Eggsy tripping over himself to say yes before the older man thought better of his offer. So Eggsy had gotten off early, spent more time on his hair and checking his teeth then he probably should have, and then stood outside the restaurant to wait. Harry didn't keep him waiting, appearing around the corner and down the street within moments and waving at the younger man.

Shoving his suddenly thundering heart down and nerves into a tight little box, Eggsy waved back and padded up to the man. "Hey!"

Harry smiled, eyes crinkling. "Why hello. Are you finished already?"

"Mm, been a bit quiet today, Gazelle told me to get gone." Only half a truth. she had kicked him out once his worrying had gone from internal to vocalised running commentary. He was lucky she hadn't kicked him in the balls.

"She seems like an intimidating woman," Harry agreed.

"You 'ave no idea, gov. Now, where did ya want to go?"

The shop was a few blocks away and they walked it, chatting comfortably about the weather and the menu at _Perry's_. Eggsy made sure to warn Harry away from the potato soup before preaching about the deliciousness of the cheesecake cookies. Harry tried to politely hide a smile at Eggsy's antics only for the younger man to notice and gently nudge him in the ribs. When they eventually settled on a place it was a small airy pub. The seating was private, intimate, and Eggsy made a mental note to try and tip the server extra for her choice.

Their feet bumped under the table as they shifted and on the small tabletop their hands were hardly more than a few inches apart. Harry was quiet and reserved as he spoke, even when excited; his eyebrows and mouth doing most of the work expressing his feelings on the subject. Eggsy was the opposite. His brows were conduits for expression but he spoke with his hands, dips and curls, the odd flick of a pinky before falling in and out of great graceful swoops.

The air was warm and Harry eventually conceded to it and took off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves to show sun-warmed skin over firmly toned forearms.

Eggsy made a point of looking away and crossing his legs. Well then, apparently Harry was as fit out of his suit as he was in it. Cheeks burning Eggsy jumped to order when the server returned; a pint and a salad, light and simple. Harry ordered a heavier meal of fish and chips, giving Eggsy a side-eye and ordering a slice of cheesecake for dessert though they hadn’t even started to eat.

This man would be the death of him, Eggsy knew it.

————————————

Scratch that, Harry licking cheesecake off his fork would _definitely_ be the end of him.

Eggsy was having great difficulty keeping his gentlemanly mindset with how Harry was curling his tongue around the tines of his dessert fork, eyes flicking up to check if Eggsy was still watching. He was, but that wasn't the point. The man was torturing him, seriously. Once more Eggsy cleared his throat and crossed his legs.

Harry smirked around his next bite of cheesecake.

\-----

The date didn’t end the way Eggsy had expected.

Harry had taken Eggsy back home and, with the cab’s meter running at the curb they’d begun to say their goodnights.

Eggsy wasn’t ashamed to admit that his cheeks had been flushed and a shy smile on his lips. Harry had been holding his hand since before they’d gotten into the cab, almost before they’d even paid for dinner — Harry having snatched the bill before Eggsy could even raise a hand. The evening had been amazing and Eggsy was more than a little sad for it to end. But he could be morose later, for now he was happy to have Harry looking down at him with a soft, fond expression and his warm hands holding Eggsy’s.

Gathering all his courage Eggsy sucked in a breath and, on his tip toes, reached up to press a kiss to Harry’s mouth. The soft touch lasted for a moment — warm skin massaging warm skin, the barest hint of moisture, and a searing heat that sent tingles through the blond’s body — before it ended. Eggsy’s feet were hardly flat on the ground again before Harry’s large hands were cupping his skull and drawing sweet kisses from his lips. The man seemed to be trying to devour Eggsy from the mouth by how he nipped and lipped and sucked at Eggsy’s lips. He took advantage of Eggsy’s soft gasp and slipping his tongue just inside, drawing it along the width of the younger man’s lower lip before returning to the heated, intent massage he’d begun with. When he could manage it Eggsy kissed back, pushing up into Harry’s kisses and throwing his arms around the man’s neck to pull their bodies closer.

One of Harry’s arms dropped to encircle Eggsy’s waist, pulling him flush, while the other cupped his skull, supporting him as Harry dipping Eggsy’s head back a bit.

They broke apart when air became a necessity, spots dancing in front of Eggsy’s eyes and a lightheadedness making him feel like a balloon trying to swell free of its string. He hummed and pressed a lighter, gentler, but no less intense kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Call me?” He breathed, eyes still shut and lashes fluttering.

Harry’s answering hum and kiss were enough of a yes, but the answering, “How could I not?” made Eggsy shiver.

It was cold when Harry finally left, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s knuckles before he turned and padded down the steps to the cab. He waited there until Eggsy went inside and the blond didn’t immediately run to his room and get himself off, instead pressing a hand to his aching cock and watching the cab pull away.

Fuck, he was done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you've all enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! They make everything worthwhile!  
> As always, fanworks of my fanwork are incredibly appreciated! Anyone feel like drawing Eggsy and Harry kissing the daylights out of each other?  
> *hint hint nudge nudge*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loves old movies. And kissing Eggsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this guys!

_Dear Galahad,_

_So, surprise, I got a date with the bloke. I was amazed he wanted to go out with me, and even more so by how well we got on. He’s older than me by a bit but seems to like as many modern trends as retro ones. Dinner went fantastic and I can safely say the goodnight kiss is one I probably won't ever forget._

_But that aside, I'm still worried. I'm a relationship type. I want someone to come home to, someone to have a boring domestic life with. And I know this is unfair of me but what if he's just trying to recapture his youth with me, and once I age a bit he'll be back on the prowl? I still think he's a gentleman, but how much of one? Any ideas on how to feel this one out?_

_Sincerely, Lovelorn._

\-------

 

Eggsy spent the next entire day floating.

Or, he actually spent the entire day feeling invincible; nasty comments were brushed off, complaints taken with a smile, and when he had the pleasure of escorting a customer out after he threatened violence, Eggsy only slightly bruised him. And stole his wallet.

He wasn't even mad enough to charge more than a thousand quid to the git's card before he handed it off to a homeless lady and her cat. In all honesty, she needed some new duds, and food. Judging by the guy’s ego and wardrobe, he probably wouldn't even notice the charges.

Also, Eggsy was not a good person. He had given up on being one years ago. He did what he needed to in order to survive, or teach a prick a lesson. There were lines he wouldn't cross, no matter what.

Of course, all that being said, he was also stupidly loyal and reckless where those he cared for were concerned. Eggsy didn't love easy and didn't love lightly. Which meant the steadily growing horde of emotions he had for Harry absolutely breathtaking — and terrifying. So while he was ecstatic to have a steady conversation with Harry via text  — and more than a few selfies sent on his part — Eggsy was worried, constantly watching for the next shoe to drop. But that’s how his life was. Something good happened, only for something equally awful to appear soon after.

That in mind Eggsy was determined to enjoy his time with Harry on the chance this happy dream of his would come crashing down around his ears.

————

Their next date was a movie; one in black and white and set in the fifties, not that Eggsy paid attention to more than that. He was too busy holding Harry’s hands and pressing kisses to the man’s cheeks and nuzzling noses. The older man spent most of the movie with his lips pressed to Eggsy’s ear, the warm dry skin brushing the shell.

Honestly, Eggsy was quite happy the cinema was mostly empty, it meant no one was there to see his shuttered eyes and open-mouthed, silent moans. Harry’s free hand rubbed against his neck and jaw and Eggsy wasn’t sure which way to lean. When the man’s teeth grazed the lobe Eggsy’s restraint broke and he yanked Harry close by his lapels. Their mouths mashed together, all sloppy lipping and the uncomfortable clacking of teeth. Then, as before, they shifted and suddenly they just _fit._

Eggsy didn’t mean to but he _mewled_. And in reply Harry growled, surging forward to tug at Eggsy’s lower lip with his teeth, then sucked it into his mouth. He massaged the plump flesh between his lips, tongue teasing. His hands were cupping Eggsy’s skull, fingertips massaging his scalp, tugging his hair; the broad width of two palms leaving burning patches on his skin. One of Eggsy’s hands came up to cover Harry’s, lacing their fingers as they tried to crawl into each other’s skin.

“Ahem!”

Harry jerked backwards and Eggsy yelped, scrabbling back and out of his chair onto his arse. The usher rolled his eyes and hooked a thumb at the blank screen they had been ‘watching’. “Movie’s over mate, time to go haff somewhere else.” He gave Eggsy a meaningful glance, rubbing together his thumb and forefinger for the universal sign of cash.

The blond lurched to his feet and grabbed Harry’s hand, tugging the man up as he glared at the usher. “C’mon babe, let’s just go.”

Quietly Harry followed, glancing back over his shoulder at the usher who was mouthing, ‘better be worth it,’ much to Harry’s confusion.

They didn’t stop until the two were outside the theatre and down the street, Eggsy’s angry steps drawing them away from the bright lights of the venue.

“Eggsy, hold on, what was that about?” Harry tugged the other man to a halt.

Eggsy Flushed and stared down and away. His hands were balled into fists. Did Harry not get it? Did he honestly not understand what that git had been insinuating? How could he not see it? He asked as much and Harry frowned.

“What? What do you mean?”

A heavy sigh escaped him and Eggsy ran a hand through his hair. “He thought yous was rentin’ me.”

Comprehension dawned on Harry’s face.

But instead of looking horrified and springing away from Eggsy like he was diseased like as expected — Eggsy was after all working class, and was often treated that way by posh folks — he looked furious. Harry took off his glasses, carefully folded them, and handed them to Eggsy. He then cupped the younger man’s face and pressed a kiss to both his eyelids, nose, and then mouth with careful sweetness.

“Sweetheart, you’re far better than that. Don’t ever think for a minute that you aren’t precious, aren’t clever and kind and amazing in all things.” He pressed another kiss to Eggsy’s lips, this one lingering and making the shorter man’s toes curl in his trainers. Harry’s breath puffed against Eggsy’s lips as he pulled back. “Now, stay here a moment, I forgot something.”

“Wha’? Oi, ‘Arry wait!”

But for his age Harry was spry. He pulled away from Eggsy and trotted back into the theatre though the lights were being shut off, the business closing for the evening.

When Harry came back some twenty minutes later, Eggsy desperately wanted to jump him right then and there — though what else was new.

His usually perfectly coiffed hair was askew, chestnut locks curling over his forehead elegantly. His lower lip was split and there was a smear of blood on his left cheek. His collar was bloody and pulled to one side, more than one button missing — not to mention a tear in his jacket — but for all that he looked pleased.

Ignoring the split in his lip Harry tugged Eggsy close and kissed him, a claiming type of snog that had Eggsy clutching the other man’s collar and trying not to hump his leg or melt from the heat of it.

“C’mon,” Harry murmured a moment later, “let me take you home.”

Once again Harry left Eggsy at the door with a toe-curling kiss and the feeling as though he truly was precious, at least to someone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fucks up. By trying not to fuck up.  
> So, the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Just a headsup, I'm talking about pot here, in this one instance, that should be an obvious instance to pick out**
> 
> I will be perfectly honest, when I first ended this chapter I checked the word count only to realise I was sitting at 666 words... I fucking kid you not.  
> But I'm not that awful. So here you go!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and general fan-awesomeness is more than appreciated! (Can I request someone do practice sketches with this chapter in mind?)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Dear Lovelorn,_

_Over the years you’ve been writing to me I feel as though I’ve gotten to know you. There is a possibility I may be wrong, but I believe you to be a fiercely loyal, kind, and passionate person. You don’t trust or love easily and if your favour has been ill-used, those who took advantage of your kindness will ever have another opportunity to repeat that mistake._

_That being said, I know that you are lonely. But neither are you desparate. You have only once gone out with this man and already you seem gone for him. You need to ask yourself, how does he treat me? Both in public and in private. Does he hold you close around others, as he does in private? Or does he shy away, hiding his touch? If you feel like a secret, end it. But, if you feel only like a trophy, you need to do the same._

_I cannot judge his character, only give advice on what information you have shared with me. But trust yourself and know your worth._

_Sincerely, Galahad._

——————————

Eggsy lay on his back in bed, scrolling through the message for a second time. It wasn’t as if Galahad was saying anything new; Eggsy knew to trust his gut and it was a rule of thumb that had kept him alive. If his gut so much as twitched Eggsy bolted, knowing there was no shame in running if it meant living to see another day, another fight.

But Harry didn’t make his gut twitch, clench up. He made it flutter. Eggsy felt weightless when he was in Harry’s arms; invincible and protected all at once. But not once had Eggsy’s gut told him something was off with Harry. He closed his eyes and sighed, switching tabs on his phone to text Harry and promptly dropped it on his face.

—————

Harry had a surprising amount of free time it seemed. That, or he was able to play hookie without batting an eye. Either or. It meant that he was able to meet Eggsy that day before he went in to work. They had brunch at a little shop around the corner from the restaurant, a private affair of them intertwining ankles under the table. Eggsy made use of his long lashes, staring up at Harry from under them and biting his lower lip at any given opportunity.

It wasn’t too much of a surprise then that, on the way to Eggsy’s work, Harry pulled them into an alleyway.

Even in a smelly alley, surrounded by garbage and easily seen by pedestrians on the sidewalk, Harry cradled Eggsy’s face between his palms as though he were fine china. He kissed Eggsy like he were precious, fleeting. Like a drowning man taking one last sip of fresh air before being pulled beneath the waves.

Their bodies rolled together, the hard line of Harry’s cock hot against Eggsy’s thigh while Eggsy ground down on the older man’s own thigh. The rocking of their hips, however forceful, didn’t hurry the press of their lips or the gentle hold Harry kept on Eggsy’s jaw.

Eggsy broke away, panting, and licked his lips. “‘M sorry, I have ‘ta ask.”

“Mm,” Harry hummed, “ask away, darling.”

Eggsy swore. “Let me blow you.”

Harry stiffened against him then pulled back to meet the younger man’s eyes. “Eggsy, you don’t — “

“I know I don’t, but I want to.” He bit his lip then ducked forward for another kiss. Only Harry pulled back, stepping away. His jacket was dishevelled and his cheeks were flushed, not to mention the lewd outline of his cock against the flies of his trousers. “Harry…”

“No, Eggsy.” He was still out of breath but Harry looked determined. “No. Look, I…” He heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry, but no. You should go to work and I’ll...I’ll see you later, yes?” A shaky inhale and smile later Harry left Eggsy in the alley feeling cold and empty.

——————————

The rest of Eggsy’s day was long and miserable. It seemed as though all of the assholes in London were congregating at his restaurant that evening. One after another. If it weren’t for Gazelle and her emergency stash Eggsy would have flown off the handle before the mid-dinner rush. But she made sure to keep him well medicated and he managed to keep from drowning anyone in their soup bowls.

Harry didn’t text that night, and Eggsy didn’t bother. He felt too drained and empty to bother. Was this the end for them? They’d hardly even begun…

————————

No, apparently it wasn’t the end.

Eggsy’s jaw must have been swinging in the breeze but he hardly noticed. Standing at the hostess’ desk was the largest bouquet of hyacinths and daisies Eggsy had ever seen. It was so big it took him a moment to realise that, behind the sheer insane amount of flowers was Harry. The man looked ragged; as though he hadn’t slept the night before and spent the day tugging at his clothes.

He looked wrecked.

And Eggsy had done this to him.

He realised, belatedly, that the restaurant had fallen silent. Every table had turned to stare at the well-to-do gentleman and the server. Eggsy glanced at them nervously then back to Harry.

The older man looked equally uncomfortable. He cleared his throat before speaking, “I, ah, hadn’t expect this to be a show but...but I wanted to apologise, for yesterday. I didn’t take your feelings into consideration and ah, focused too much on the, ah...setting. In my attempt to protect you, even from myself, I overstepped and made you feel inadequate. I just...I never wanted, or want, to take advantage of you. I never stopped to think that I wasn’t until the damage had already been done. I’m sorry, Eggsy.”

Eggsy felt like a deer in the headlights. Fuck it. He heaved a sigh and slumped his head and shoulders, bringing a hand up to drop his forehead into it. He shook his head and looked up at Harry through his fringe.

“‘Arry, where am I gonna put all those flowers?”

There was a moment of tense silence, then Harry — posh, upright and unflinching Harry — snorted. Then he broke out into loud peals of laughter until tears drooled from his eyes.

Gazelle rolled her eyes and shoved Eggsy out the door, a still laughing Harry trailing behind.

————

But no, really, what the hell was he going to do with all those flowers?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blockheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read, kudo'd, subscribed, and commented on this fic! I'm proud to say it's finally done! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I did :D

_Dear Galahad,_

_Between my last message and now a lot has happened. Or I guess, little has happened but with great importance. I made a fool of myself by rushing and he ran, but then he made a fool of himself coming to my work to apologise. He’s a daft fool but...I’m completely gone for him. We haven’t been dating long but I can see this lasting a long time, especially if we’re honest with each other._

_How do I tell him how I feel? I don’t want to make a right tit of myself._

_Thanks, lovelorn_

\-----------------------

 

Nearly a month went by since Harry's apology, the two men spending every available moment they had together. If apart they texted where they could, and the majority of Eggsy's phone gallery was filled with pictures of Harry, many of them candid. He was a sweet man; gentle and kind, but by no means a pushover. Eggsy had thought as much when the bugger had gone back to defend his honor at the cinema. But his suspicions had been solidified when Eggsy had tried to convince Harry to leave the house in a fair of trackies, just once.

Not knowing when to stop, Eggsy had pester the older man until Harry had lost his temper.

"That is enough!"

Old habits die hard, and Eggsy flinched back, going stiff at the shout.

They stared at each other; Eggsy hunched and pale, Harry with flushed cheeks and a straining neck tendon. Harry calmed first, his breath leaving him in a whoosh of air. When he covered his face with his hands and stepped back Eggsy took that as his cue to do the same.

"...I'm sorry." Eggsy didn't apologise often. He was stubborn and prideful. He was careful with his words and actions. It wasn't often that impulse truly owned him, and for that reason he had lived so long. But being with Harry had been so easy, so simple, he had forgotten that even the kindest people had their breaking points too. "I shouldn't'a pushed. M'fault."

"No, no. I shouldn't have yelled." Harry ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at Eggsy. He felt like shit. Sure, Eggsy had pushed too far but he hadn't deserved that. Harry, if anything, was beyond losing his temper over something so simple.

Like a spooked deer Eggsy padded closer to Harry, hands up slightly and balanced on the balls of his feet. Harry looked haggard. His hair was in disarray, falling in unruly curls across his forehead from his fingers. He was careful to rest his palms on the bigger man's shoulder, just enough to be felt but light enough not to push.

"Look, just let me apologise fer bein' a prick. I'm a shithead sometimes, yeah? An' yous tha' last person I should be harassin'."

Harry stared at Eggsy for a moment before he sighed and tugged the younger man into a tight hug. He buried his nose in Eggsy's hair, feeling the other do the same at his neck. "You're a little shit sometimes, yes, but you're mine." He felt the soft puff of breath and the jump of Eggsy's shoulders as he laughed.

"Good," he whispered, "cuz I was hopin' you'd keep me. Think I'd like tha'."

Even though there were more comfortable places to be, they stood in the hallway for a long while, rocking back in forth, content.

\--------

"So, I know I shoulda asked a while back, but whatcha do fer a livin' anyway?" Eggsy was sprawled on the couch in a pair of Harry's flannel pajama bottoms and little else. His feet were in his boyfriend's lap — they'd finally gotten around to making it 'official' and no matter how many times either man said it, 'boyfriend' always made them grin stupidly — and Harry was absently rubbing the aches away.

"Hmm? Oh. I’m technically, partially, retired."

"Oi, that ain't hardly fair. Git." Eggsy stuck his tongue out when Harry looked over. "But nah, what you do? I mean, 'partially'." He even included finger quotes.

Harry tickled the bottom of one foot, prompting a squawk from Eggsy. "Shush you. I own a rather successful tailors shop on savile row. It's been in the family for years." He shrugged and went back to massaging Eggsy's feet, smirking at the surprised moan he got when he began to untie a knot. "But I also write for a column in my spare time. Keeps me busy, and I enjoy it."

"O-oh?" The breathy tone nearly made Harry stop, but if he did they wouldn't finish this conversation and Eggsy would undoubtedly bring it up later.

"Mhmm. I write for the _Dear Galahad_ column."

Eggsy stiffened, making Harry pause. He looked over to find his lover staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yer takin' tha' piss," Eggsy breathed. He sat up, pulling his legs back to curl them under him.

"No, I'm not." Harry furrowed his brow. "Eggsy, what's wrong?"

"Jus'...this gotta be a joke then. Ain't possible."

Harry turned to give his full attention to Eggsy, who had gone white. "I assure you, darling, I have been writing this column for many years. I'd never lie to you."

There was silence in the room, like time had frozen. Then Eggsy huffed a breath and slapped both hands to his face. His shoulders began to shake and he hunched over.

"Eggsy? Darling, what is it?" Harry tipped Eggsy's face back up to find the boy grinning, silent laughter shaking his frame.

"I know tha' column because I been writin' in fer years!" The stupid grin on Eggsy's face grew wider and he grabbed at Harry's hands. "Guess I don't need ta ask fer any more advice." Eggsy's brought their hands together and squeezed. "Go on, guess who I am."

Harry's brow furrowed and his lips pursed as he considered. Most of the people who wrote in were one, maybe two shot customers. The only reader who had continuously written in, for years even, was...

"Lovelorn," he breathed, eyes going wide.

Eggsy's laugh was wild, his kiss hungry but sweet. He cradled Harry's face between his palms as though he were afraid the callouses on his hands would scratch his lover's fine finish.

"Yeah pengting. I'm yer lovelorn. And yer my Galahad."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. He surged forward, tackling Eggsy off the couch and holding him close as they his the carpet. Eggsy clutched him back, fingers digging in, and they laughed until tears began to flow. Their hold eventually became less frantic and they settled; sliding into place like two puzzle pieces long kept apart.

Most nights they would have been content to fall asleep like this — though Harry would one hell of a bad back in the morning. But tonight wasn’t for falling asleep on the floor. Harry drew back enough to look at Eggsy’s happy, flushed face. The boy — really, he was a young man but Harry liked calling Eggsy his boy, and Eggsy didn’t seem to mind — stared at him with the same sweet smile that he did any time Harry treasured him.

“Not to pull the age card, darling, but I don’t think my back can take much more of this.” Eggsy looked chagrined so Harry hastened to add, “at least on the floor.” That made his lover pause then crack a wide grin.

“S’alrigh. I’ll ‘ave ta take better care a my gentleman.”

They stood with only a few popped joints — most of which were actually Eggsy’s — then Harry let Eggsy lead him by the hand to the second floor and his bedroom. Their bedroom, really, though they hadn’t much discussed it. Though they’d been together for nearly two months — having fallen into domestic sync without even a moment of elbow-bumping — the bed hadn’t been used for more than cuddling and sleeping. The numerous heated kisses and incomplete moments of frottage had never passed the living room. Harry was, as before, too worried of taking advantage of Eggsy and Eggsy too shy to ask.

They were both block heads apparently.

While Eggsy was quick, Harry was quicker. He cut his lover off as the young man went for Harry’s collar, guiding the quick fingers to Harry’s hair instead while he nipped and kissed Eggsy’s lips. The blond gave a token noise of protest but let himself be distracted. He leant up into Harry’s kisses, tugging and petting the older man’s hair with alternating bouts of rough and gentle pressure. Harry stroked Eggsy’s sides, enjoying the boy’s shiver as his warm fingertips brushed overheated skin.

The sleep trousers sat low on Eggsy’s hips, and only just held in place by the jut of his hipbones and the pert curve of Eggsy’s arse. Harry slipped his hands between the fabric and Eggsy’s skin. From his lower back Harry stroked down, over the upper curve, the full round jut, to the crease below where Eggsy’s arse met his thighs.

The boy moaned then, voice cracking at the end. His hands pulled harshly at Harry’s hair and the older man groaned at the feeling. He massaged the pale globes in his hands, once again loving how pert and full Eggsy’s arse was, so unlike his own skinny one. Though Eggsy didn’t seemed to mind, one of his hands dropping to grasp at Harry’s right cheek.

He continued to massage his way down Eggsy’s arse, pulling his trousers down. Harry’s hands were around the back of Eggsy’s thighs when the young man’s prick sprung free, slapping his stomach and sticking. Harry grinned and Eggsy groaned. Harry dropped to his knees then, hardly noticing the creak of them, and was careful to shimmy the cloth of Eggsy’s trousers off his thighs and down his calves, tossing them away once they had pooled around the boy’s ankles.

Eggsy’s hands were still in Harry’s hair, tugging and stroking. A hand would brush the curl of Harry’s fringe back, almost absently, and Harry would nuzzle into the palm offered to him. Eggsy was always a ball of energy, and this moment was no different. He became impatient, taking his hands back to pull at Harry’s cardigan clad shoulders. While Eggsy had changed into pajamas, Harry was still wearing his cardigan and slacks.

The older man laughed and reoriented Eggsy’s hands to his hair. His palms settled over the jut of Eggsy’s hips, thumbs pressing into the hollows where the skin was paper thin and Eggsy’s pulse throbbed just beneath. Eggsy arched into the touch, a soft sound, barely a whisper, escaped the blond. Harry dipped then, lips finding the leaking head of Eggsy’s prick and lipping at it, pulling the length away from Eggsy’s belly and letting go. Eggsy continued to cry out softly; little whines and breathy gasps that went beautifully with the twitch of his cock and the quiver in his thighs.

Eggsy’s fingers became claws at Harry’s shoulders, digging in, tugging, frantically pawing. Harry held him still and mouthed at Eggsy’s cock, suckling at it, lapping at the stream of salty precome like he was dying of thirst. When Harry finally took Eggsy into his mouth, opening wide and swallowing down at much as he could, Eggsy’s hips jerked and he clenched his hands around Harry’s head; the choked sound that fell from him sounding so sweet Harry wished he could have recorded it.

He sucked a few times, tongue laving the underside of Eggsy’s prick, until the boy whined and weakly pushed at Harry. He let up, cleaning the spit and precome from Eggsy’s cock before giving the still weeping tip a kiss and letting his lover pull him up. Eggsy’s kiss was ravenous. He was uncoordinated but pulled at Harry’s clothes as if their existence was a personal insult.

Harry was far less careful pulling off his clothes, simply enjoying the fervor that Eggsy was under and letting his lover strip him, pressing kisses to Harry’s tanned flesh when he could.

When they were both, finally, naked, Harry slipped his arms around Eggsy and tucked him close, licking into his mouth and tasting the sweetness there. They shuffled to the bed, Harry somehow still capable of directing them though honestly he didn’t know how.

When they fell Eggsy was beneath Harry’s weight, and a little prompting had the younger man wriggling up the bed to rest his head on the pillows, eyes fever bright. Harry kissed his way up Eggsy’s legs. the lightest brushes of his lips to the sensitive skin of his ankle, the inside of his knee, his thigh. Then his belly and chest and finally, his mouth. They rocked together for a few moment, Harry’s neglected cock nestled beside Eggsy’s weeping on, sliding easily with the slick Eggsy had provided. His boy, and Eggsy truly was his boy, was apparently a precome factory. Harry was rather happy with that, loving to see just how aroused Eggsy was. He flexed his hips and shimmied, hearing and feeling the slick sounds of them moving.

Eggsy was still quiet, mouth dropped open to let breathy sounds slip free. He was quieter than Harry had expected, but amazing all the same. Harry indulged them for a bit, sliding together, lips caressing, sucking. But as the crest of his orgasm began to rise he pulled away, pecking Eggsy on the lips and leaning over to the bedside table to pull free a small bag. Eggsy gave a brief protest only to pause, eyes locked onto the bag.

Harry straddled his thighs, sack pressed to the base of Eggsy’s cock. They shared a soft moan at the touch before shifting their focus back to the bag. Harry emptied it with great care, laying out an assortment of things. First were condoms, ones he knew would fit his own cock and a few other sizes, as he honestly hadn’t been sure of Eggsy’s girth. Then were two kinds of lube, one thick and jelly-like, the other thin and slick like silk. Here he paused, eyes flicking to Eggsy who stared back with brazen hunger.

Then he pulled free the toy.

Eggsy stiffened beneath him and Harry hurriedly made to stuff the toy back inside the bag. Eggsy caught his wrist, halting him. He eyed the toy, turning Harry’s wrist to see different sides of the toy. It was fairly small; smaller than the average cock with a knot near one end, then a flared base behind that. Eggsy let go of Harry’s hand to reach up and pluck the toy from his fingers. It was a soft silicone in cream, flecks of gold mixed in. Harry had bought it around the time they had first met, needing something to take the edge off when his hand just wouldn’t do. And, he had reasoned, something to bring with him if he felt empty.

“What’s this then?” Eggsy breathed, fingertips gently squeezing the knot. He gave a pleased sound at the flex of the thing, squeezing it harder.

“It’s uh...well, I bought it. To wear.” Somehow this was terribly embarrassing, even though he doubted Eggsy would judge him. Or, at least, mock him. “I like to wear it...out.”

Eggsy’s eyes snapped up to Harry and he froze under that gaze, feeling his face flush.

“Are you sayin’ you been wearin’ this? When?”

“Ah, well, mostly at home but...sometimes outside as well. When I go to work sometimes.”

“You ever wear it when we was out?”

“...Yes…” Harry tried to look away but Eggsy caught his jaw. He dragged Harry down and kissed him, free hand reaching around to slip between Harry’s cheeks.

“Fuck. Like you ain’t hot enough and ‘ave ta go and say tha. Fuck. I want ta put it in next time; slick ya up and fuck you wiv it then send ya off ta work. Maybe, fuck, maybe come in ya first, fill ya up.”

Harry swore and bit Eggsy’s lip, pushing back against the fingertips massaging his hole. “I believe I’d like that,” he hissed. “But what about now?”

“Wot you mean?” Eggsy dipped a finger in, carefully pushing past Harry’s sphincter with just the tip, making his lover groan.

“RIght now. I want to — want you to slick me up with it, put it in. Then I want to fuck you.”

“Fuck. Do it ‘Arry. Come on.” Eggsy pulled his hand free and rolled them over. He pushed Harry onto his knees, legs folded under him and arms pillowing his head. Soft kisses were trailed down his spine to the crack of his arse where Eggsy nibbled at the soft flesh. He grabbed the lube and soaked his fingers, massaging them together and then against Harry’s hole. The other man moaned, burying his face in the pillow and twitching against Eggsy’s fingers.

One day Eggsy would spend more time at this. Stretching Harry open, caressing him from the inside, eating him out, making him come from just this. But today he focused on preparing his lover for the toy, going as far as three fingers corkscrewing in and out of a moaning, pleading Harry before he gently pushed the toy inside. He rolled it at the knot, Harry rocking backwards on every thrust until the widest part had breached him and his hole sucked the rest in.

Eggsy swore and ducked down to bite Harry’s arse, to lick at the stretched rim of his hole.

“Fuck, won’t last if you do that. Come here.” Harry sat up, hissing, and Eggsy lay back down. He received the same treatment, the same smooth massage of slicked fingers against his hole — one, two, and three of them curling inside him, finding that spot that made stars dance in front of his eyes.

Then Harry was reaching for the condom and Eggsy was stopping him, tossing the lot of them over the side of the bed and shoving the lube at harry with a snarled, “Get in me.”

Harry obliged, slicking his prick generously. Eggsy loved watching him stroke it, seeing the bunch and slide of Harry’s foreskin, the pearls of precome and lube dribbling out of the fold there. It didn’t last long, Harry pressing his knees together with a moan as the plug shifted inside him. He pulled Eggsy up until his arse was on Harry’s thighs, legs wound around Harry’s hips.   Then Harry pressed inside, and they forgot to breathe.

They rocked together slowly, Harry pressing inward by leagues disguised as millimeters. When he bottomed out they groaned, Eggsy’s legs clenching around his lover’s hips and Harry’s face burying itself into Eggsy’s neck. They only lasted a few breaths before Eggsy whined and clenched, urging Harry to just _move_.      

And Harry did.

They rocked together, Harry pulling Eggsy’s thighs up, feet resting against his back. Harry leant over him, arms bracketing his lover’s face as his hips sped up from a leisurely roll to a hard fucking. Eggsy’s moans became louder, spilling out of him with every thrust of Harry’s hips, expelled with each breath. He wiggled and Harry’s angle changed, striking the spot within Eggsy had made him yell and clench up, made Harry swear viciously and pull Eggsy’s hips higher.

The soft movements of lovemaking changed again into the harsh slap of skin on skin, of wet slick squelching between them. To the bitten off curses and choked moans.

“H-Harry. Oh fuck, _Harry_.”

“I know, fuck, you’re so good. I know sweetheart.”

Eggsy’s hands dug into Harry’s back, nails raking the skin.

The crest rose, surged, Harry’s hips drove down, stuttered, _pushed further_.

Eggsy threw back his head and screamed. His body seized and bucked and between the points of his fingertips where would be bruises later.

Harry’s body clenched too as Eggsy squeezed about him, driving the plug further, squeezing until all that mattered was the pulses zipping up and down his spine.

They collapsed together, bodies spent and loose. Their breaths came fast, hot, gasping. And when Harry finally had the mind to pull free of Eggsy — his lover whining softly at the sudden emptiness — he swore because he’d almost forgotten about the plug. Eggsy laughed and gently pulled it free, dropping it beside the bed to rest with the condoms. His stomach was sticky and his arse was leaking come, but he was happy. Harry cuddled in close and stroked Eggsy’s side, terribly pleased with himself.

“‘Arry.”

“Mmm?”

“Love you.”

Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s throat. “I love you too.”

It was quiet for a few moments, Harry falling into a light doze.

“‘Arry.”

“Mmm?”

“Ain’t it ‘Galahad the Pure’?”

Harry wiggled his nose and burrowed further into Eggsy’s warm body. “Yes, why does that matter now?”

“Cuz,” Eggsy huffed, “you ain’t so pure now.”

There was a pause, then the two of them broke into giggles.

———————————————————————————————————

Epilogue

_Dear Lovelorn,_

_It is my understanding that you’ve answered your question all on your own. I would applaud your efforts. I hope your gentleman is worth all the trouble you’ve gone through and I wish you many happy days._

_Love,_

_P.S. Be a dear and bring home soup for dinner, I’ve gone and burned the roast._

 


End file.
